


A Needle

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: An Invisible Battle [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Addict!Blaine, Artist!Klaine, Artist!Kurt, Drug Abuse, Drug addict!Blaine, Drugs, Heroin, Klaine, M/M, artist!blaine, college!klaine, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Blaine should really be more careful where he throws his used needles.





	A Needle

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing the first one, so I figured doing some one-shots in this universe would be fun, so here I am, and I hope you enjoy!

"Pizza or Chinese?" Blaine asks, leaning on the counter, phone in one hand and two menus sitting in front of him. Kurt sets his phone down in his lap, and throws his head back on the back of the couch, as if pondering which was the best option for dinner that night.

"Uhh, Chinese," Kurt decides. Blaine sighs heavily, scrunching his face. Kurt looks over to him, his brow furrowed but smiling. "What's that look for?" 

"Chinese? We had that last time," Blaine groans, playfully, pizza takeout menu in hand. Kurt laughs, shaking his head.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Isn't that what a good boyfriend is suppose to do?" Blaine teases. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes.

"Fine, pizza is fine, babe," Kurt picks his phone back up, returning to his feed. Blaine smiles in victory, picking up his phone to order their dinner. Kurt moves around the couch, laying down on his back, his phone out in front of his face, and the blanket draped over his legs, waiting for his boyfriend of two months to join him, which didn't end up taking more than a few minutes. 

"Dinner has been ordered," Blaine stretches and yawns, before heading over to the living room, to straddle Kurt's legs, taking his phone from his fingers and laying it on the coffee table. Kurt whimpers slightly, but rubs his hands across Blaine's thighs. 

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asks, studying Blaine's face, which practically gawking at Kurt's. Blaine takes a deep breath, running his hands up Kurt's chest, as if pondering over something in his head.

"Well, I'm thinking that it's time."

"For what? A nap?" Kurt suggests, feeling almost exhausted from his long day working on his semester project for his design class.

"No! A tickle attack!" Blaine jokes, poking at Kurt's sides making the boy giggle and try and guard himself, and throw Blaine off of him, but Blaine wasn't budging anytime soon.  
"Blaine! You're ridiculous!" Kurt laughs, tears falling down his cheeks to go along with his fit of laughter.

"I know!" Blaine chuckles. Kurt finally flips Blaine over, but they somehow manage to fall on the floor instead, mashed between the cheap coffee table and the dark, worn couch. As soon as they're on the floor, Blaine is on top once again, only now, peppering his face and neck with tiny kisses, still making Kurt squirm.

"Blaine that tickles!" Kurt laughs, trying to hide in his overgrown sweater, but to no avail. So he turns his head towards the couch, shutting his eyes, as Blaine pecks at his neck and collarbone, between small laughs. When Kurt opens his eyes for his counter attack, his heart stops. 

He was looking straight under the couch. For the most part it was clean, but there was an old needle with a tiny bit of auburn liquid in the tube. His smile fades instantly, his eyes gawking at his find.

"Kurt?" Blaine stops, his smile slowly fading. His boyfriend was too shocked, a million different scenarios running through his head.

Blaine did drugs? What even is that? How long has he been doing it? Is it even his? Why didn't he tell Kurt? Is this why he's so good at art, because he's always high? 

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine's smile was gone, he leaned farther on his chest to see what Kurt was staring at. His heart dropped. Shit. "Kurt-" 

Before he could say anything, Kurt reached his hand under the couch, taking the dirty needle out. 

"Blaine, what is this?"

"Kurt, it's not mine," The words are out of his mouth before he can register what he's saying. Now he was lying to him. 

"Not yours? What the hell is it doing under your couch then?" When he didn't say anything, and instead sat up, Blaine looked down at his hands, playing with the couple rings he had on. "Blaine, what the hell is this?" Kurt practically shouts, shoving it in Blaine's face, making him pull his head back. 

This was what Blaine was afraid of. Kurt was going to realize he had a problem and leave, just like his parents did, and all of his friends did. He was almost a hundred percent sure that he loved Kurt, and now he was leaving. 

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts again, holding the needle in his shaking fingers.

"Heroin," Blaine says just above a whisper, still not looking up to Kurt, swallowing deeply.

"What?" 

"Heroin," Blaine says a little louder. Kurt lets out a small whimper.

"Show me your arm,"

"Kurt-" 

"Give me you damn arm, Blaine!" Kurt yells again, making Blaine flinch back, his hand out. Blaine rests his forearm in Kurt's hand, allowing him to pull up his three quarter sleeved sweater to reveal a few red dots, and a few older ones that were now turning light brown. Kurt gasps a little too loudly for Blaine's liking. Kurt looks up to see tears in Blaine's eyes.

"How long?" 

"Four years," 

"What?"

"Four years," He repeats, pulling his sleeve back down and wrapping them around his waist. Kurt stood up just as quickly as they had fell, scooting Blaine off his lap and onto the floor, to curl around himself. This was it, this was the last time Blaine was going to see his beautiful face and those striking blue eyes that were tear filled. Blaine rests his head in his knees, waiting to hear the door slam, but he never did. 

Instead he heard drawers being opened and things tossed and thrown around, but he can't bring himself to look up. He just lets his sobs wrack his body as he listens to sniffling and loud footsteps run across his apartment. 

When he finally does look up, he sees Kurt rummaging through every drawer and cupboard and throwing away everything that even looked similar to a drug. Blaine sniffles back his tears.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks quietly, but Kurt hears him. He snaps his head back towards Blaine, his blue eyes filled with worry, anger, and tears, and his face red from crying. 

"I love you too much, to see you do this to yourself. I'm gonna help you get better, but you gotta promise me you'll quit, because I can't leave you. I need you as much as you need me and if you don't quit you're gonna die, and if you die, I'll die with you, dammit," Kurt replies tossing a few blue bands in the trash can, before standing in front of Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What?"

"You fucking heard me, you idiot," Kurt snaps, sniffling back his tears. Blaine slowly gets to his feet.

"You're gonna stay with a junkie?" 

"Yes, I'm going to date a junkie, because you're my junkie," Kurt nods, as Blaine approaches. Blaine wipes at his tears, pushing his dark curls out of his face. 

"I love you too," Blaine whispers, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, as Kurt wraps his own around Blaine's neck, hiding his face in his elbow and Blaine's sweater. 

"You have to promise me you'll stop,"

"It's gonna get ugly," Blaine whispers.

"I know,"

"No, you don't," Blaine snaps, releasing Kurt from his grasp. "I get night terrors, hallucinations, I pass out, I throw up, I get the sweats, I get a fever, I get muscle aches, my lips and nails will turn blue, stomach spasms, I get the shakes, I-"

"Blaine, stop honey, You've tried this before?" Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his palms, as Blaine nods, not trusting his voice, it was already broken, "Well, frankly I don't care what happens, because I can't leave you when you need me the most, that a part of loving someone, okay? I'll be there to hold you, and reassure you, and rub your back and every the aching muscle you have, because I love you," Kurt whispers to last part, pressing his forehead against Blaine's who had tears cascading down his cheeks once again. 

"Okay," Blaine nods, as Kurt leans in to press his lips to Blaine's.

"Do you do anything besides heroin?"

"Sometimes, I do anything that can give me a high, and make the shakes and sweats go away," Blaine admits, embarrassed. "This is so stupid, I-"

"Stop, it's not stupid. We're gonna get you help, okay?" Kurt whispers, his forehead still against Blaine's. 

"Okay," Blaine repeats, "As long as I can have my cigarettes," He chuckles, making Kurt smile.

"Yes, you can have your cigarettes," Kurt says, pecking Blaine's lips once more, before wrapping him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"I love you so much, Kurt,"

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt promises.


End file.
